


Alone

by pushkin666



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Durincest, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Battle of the Five Armies.  Fili doesn't die.   Kili does though.</p><p>
  <i>He's always alone now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It was cold on the ramparts the sun setting behind the mountain, inviting the night to draw in upon them.

Fili shivered and pulled his furs around his shoulders. The sky was beautiful, shot through with red and orange; the colour of dragon fire.

But he could no longer see the beauty, nor feel the fading rays upon his face. It was always cold now since his brother had died at the hands of their enemies. 

There was no one to laugh with, nor to keep him warm in the dark and Fili was alone as he had never been.


End file.
